Movies
The following is a list of movies which make suitable viewing for Halloween. It includes films about ghosts, monsters, witches and other things that go bump in the night in addition to films from the Halloween franchise, centered on the character of Michael Myers, and other horror movies. Most of the films on the list are intended to be frightening and many of them are gory and unsuitable for children. However, the list also includes some light-hearted comedies which make suitable family viewing. Movies can help to get you into the Halloween spirit. They can also provide great entertainment. Ghosts *''Art of the Devil (2004) *Art of the Devil 2 (2005) *Art of the Devil 3 (2008) *Beetlejuice'' (1988) *''Casper'' (1995) based around the character of Casper the Friendly Ghost *''A Chinese Ghost Story'' (1987) *''Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (1973) *Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (2010) *Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) *The Exorcist (1973) *Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977) *The Exorcist III (1990) *Exorcist: The Beginning (2004) *The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005) *The Last Exorcism (2010) *The Last Exorcism Part II (2013) *The Ghost and Mrs. Muir'' (1947) *''Ghostbusters'' (1986) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters III (Not yet released)'' *''The Grudge'' (2004) *''The Grudge 2 (2006) *The Grudge 3 (2009) *The Halloween Tree'' (1993) *''Insidious'' (2010) *''Insidious: Chapter 2'' (2013) *''Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? (2008) *The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''Paranormal Activity (2007) *Paranormal Activity 2'' (2010) *''Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) *Paranormal Activity 4'' (2012) *''Poltergeist '' (1982) *''Poltergeist II: The Other Side'' (1986) *''Poltergeist III'' (1988) *''Poltergeist (2014) *The Sixth Sense'' (1999) *''Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) *The Uninvited (1944) *The Uninvited (2008) *The Uninvited (2009) Monsters *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) *The Addams Family'' (1991) *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005) *''Boogeyman (2005) *Boogeyman 2 (2007) *Boogeyman 3 (2008) *Elmo Says BOO! (1997)'' *''Ghoulies'' (1985) *''Ghoulies II'' (1988) *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College'' (1991) *''Ghoulies IV'' (1994) *''Gremlins'' (1984) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Hair-Raising Hare (1946 Bugs Bunny cartoon) *The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It'' (2007) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''Igor'' (2008) *''It'' (1990) *''Mad Monster Party?'' (1967) *''Monster House'' (2006) *''The Monster Squad'' (1987) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Monsters University'' (2013) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' (2010) *''Spookies'' (1986) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1963 Bugs Bunny cartoon) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1985) Witches *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) *''Bell, Book & Candle'' (1958) *''Bell Witch Haunting'' (2004) *''The Blair Witch Project (1999) *Crowhaven Farm (1970) *The Crucible'' a play by Arthur Miller, filmed in 1957, 1967 and 1996 *''The Crucible (1957) *The Crucible (1967) *The Crucible'' (1996) *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Twitches'' (2005) *''Twitches Too'' (2007) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) Halloween series * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Halloween II'' (2009) Halloweentown series *''Halloweentown'' (1998) *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' (2001) *''Halloweentown High'' (2004) *''Return to Halloweentown'' (2006) Scooby-Doo *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) *''Scobby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invasion'' (2000) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''Scoob-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) *''Scobby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' (2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) Aliens * ''Alien (1979) * Alien 2: On Earth (1980) * Aliens (1986) * Alien 3 (1992) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982, some of the action in this movie takes place on Halloween night) * Skyline (2010) * The War of the Worlds (first radio airing and public panic on October 30, 1938, movie versions were released in 1953 and 2005) Monstrous animals *''12 Days of Terror (2005) *Bait'' (2012) *''Bear (2010) *Beasts'' (1983) *''Blood Monkey (2007) *Claws'' (1977) *''Cruel Jaws'' (1995) *''Cujo (movie) (1983) *Day of the Animals (1977) *Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) *''Devil Dog: Hound of Hell (1978) *Ghost Shark'' (2013) *''Grizzly'' (1976) *''Grizzly Park'' (2008) *''Grizzly Rage'' (2007) *''Half-Caste (2004) *Ice Spiders (2007) *In the Spider's Web (2007) *Jaws'' (1975) *''Jaws 2'' (1978) *''Jaws 3-D'' (1983) *''Jaws in Japan'' (2009) *''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) *''The Last Shark'' (1980) *''Maneater (2007) *Megalodon (2002) *Orca: The Killer Whale'' (1977) *''Prophecy'' (1979) *''Red Riding Hood (2011) *Red Water (2003) *The Reef'' *''Shark Hunter (2001) *Shark Night 3D (2011) *Snakes on a Plane (2006) *Snakes on a Train (2006) *Swamp Shark (2011) Zombies * ''28 Days Later ''(2002) * ''28 Weeks Later ''(2007) * ''Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies ''(2012) * ''Dawn of the Dead (1978) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Night of the Living Dead (1968) * Night of the Living Dead (1990) * Night of the Living Dead: Ressurection (2012) * Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006) * Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation (2012) * Night of the Living Dead: Orgins 3D (2014) * Shaun of the Dead (2004) * Zombieland (2009) Slasher *''Child's Play'' (1988) *''Child's Play 2'' (1990) *''Child's Play 3'' (1991) *''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) *''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) *''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) *''Hatchet (2006) *Hatchet II (2010) *Hatchet III (2013) *Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part 3'' (1983) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Jason X'' (2001) *''Friday the 13th'' (2009) *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) *''New Nightmare'' (1994) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) *''My Soul to Take'' (2010) *''Psycho'' (1960) *''Psycho'' (1998) *''Psycho II (1983) *Psycho III (1986) *Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) *Scream'' (1996) *''Scream 2'' (1997) *''Scream 3'' (2000) *''Scream 4'' (2011) *''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'' (1974) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2'' (1986) *''Leatherface: Texas Chain Saw Massacre III'' (1990) *''Texas Chain Saw Massacre: The Next Generation'' (1994) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) *''Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) *Your're Next (2013) Other scary movies * ''Devil (2010) * Les Diaboliques (1955) * Diabolique (1996) * Hellraiser (1987) * Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) * Hellraiser IV: Bloodline (1996) * Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) * Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002) * Hellraiser: Deader (2005) * Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005) * Hellraiser: Revelations (2011) * Le Manoir du Diable (1896) *''Saw'' (2004) *''Saw II'' (2005) *''Saw III'' (2006) *''Saw IV'' (2007) *''Saw V'' (2008) *''Saw VI'' (2009) *''Saw 3D: The Final Chapter'' (2010) *''Trick 'r Treat ''(2007) See also The following famous horror characters have featured in one or more well known movies. *Chucky *Dracula *Frankenstein's monster *Ghostface *The Invisible Man *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Jigsaw *Reverend Henry Kane *Freddy Krueger *Leatherface *The Mummy *Michael Myers *Pennywise the Dancing Clown *The Phantom of the Opera *Pinhead *Quasimodo *Sam: The Spirit of Halloween *Jason Voorhees *Pamela Voorhees External links * Fearful Films * Kaboose on the Top 15 Family Halloween Movies * Category:Activities